It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Multiverse
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Thanks to another one of Forge's inventions, Remy finds himself traveling to different dimensions. 16th in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

It was a rainy day at the institute. Everyone was stuck inside feeling a little bored.

Some of the kids were hanging out in the library. Molly sat next to Remy and Peter sat further down at the table.

"What are you up to Petite?" Remy looked over her shoulder.

She was drawing. Remy felt impressed and even more smitten with her. Sometimes she could be full of surprises. Remy didn't have an artistic bone in his body, so he was a little envious of her.

"Just drawing. It's nothing. I'm really not very good," Molly looked embarrassed.

"No, don't say that. You are. I can't draw anything. You're very gifted," Remy was about to start flirting when Peter walked by the table.  
"Oh, you are sketching," He leaned down to observe Molly's drawing.  
Peter slowly shook his head with a smirk. "You are a little off. Pressing too hard into ze paper. Molly, you want to have a gentle touch..."  
Peter proceeded to put his hand over Mollys, guiding her along on the paper.  
Molly blushed just a little.

Remy sat back watching. His eyes grew wide. He could feel them glowing bright red and he grit his teeth.  
Peter was holding her hand and making her blush? Peter, of all people! How dare he!

Remy got up from the table and took Peter by the arm. "Can I _talk_ to you for a _minute_?" Remy said through gritted teeth. The two walked to the far end of the library, the part that was enshrouded in shadows so that they couldn't be seen talking.

"What do you think you're doing?" Remy demanded.

"I was only-" Peter started to say.

"You were only trying to help? Yeah right! It's always the quiet ones," Remy was so upset the hair on the back of his neck was starting to stand on end.

"Remy, please calm down. You are just...feeling ze jealous, yes?" Peter said.

"Jealous?" Remy stood there in surprise, the aggravation knocked out of his sails.  
He couldn't remember being jealous before. All the girls wanted him, so there was never really any reason to be. The intensity of it had been so strong though, he hadn't expected that.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped," Remy relaxed his body. "It iz fine. It's nice to see you admitting your feelings for her," Peter had a twinkle in his eye.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Remy said, even though Peter hadn't been loud at all.

"My apologies. Maybe you could ask her to teach you how to sketch. She is not zat bad," Peter smiled at his Cajun friend.

"I'll try-but this time try to stay out of it, please?" Remy said.

"I will leave you alone zen," Peter walked away.

Remy sat back down next to Molly again.  
"I'm not so good at drawing, but maybe I could give it another try. Maybe you could help me," Remy had a warm smile on his face.

"I guess. Go ahead and try," Molly handed him the pencil and paper.

Remy set his sights on drawing the bowl of plastic fruit in front of him, but failed miserably.  
It looked more like a bowl of indistinguishable objects.

Molly bit her lip. "Uh, try starting with basic shapes. Like the orange, apple and grapes are all circles. The banana is a kind of crescent moon..."

Remy stared at her as she talked, not really listening. Just watching her mouth and looking at her eyes. Taking in her hand holding the pencil.

"...Got it?" She finished a few moments later.

Remy just blinked, staring clueless.  
"...Just keep it simple," Molly sighed, handing him back the pencil.

He tried drawing a circle but it came out more like an oval...or something.  
"Here," Molly stood behind him and put her hand on his, like Peter had done with her a few minutes earlier.

They had just started drawing together when Forge and Kurt walked up to them.  
"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Forge asked. Remy felt his eye twitch. Of all the times to be interrupted!

"Forge! Dude! How are you? We were just killing time," Molly greeted him happily.  
After the incident of Molly's mind being trapped in Remys own head, Forge and Molly had seemed to hit it off through a shared love of electronics. It annoyed Remy.

"I'm great, but I need some help with a new invention I'm working on," Forge said.

"No!" Remy lept up from his chair, "Absolutely not! Not after last time."

"Remy, chill. That was an accident," Molly said, "What do you need help with?"

"Come down to the lower levels and I'll show you," Forge said.

"We need to talk," Remy gently guided Molly out of earshot.

"Are you insane? Did you forget what happened last time we had a run in with one of his little experiments?" Remy said in a harsh tone.

"I think its going to be okay this time. Last time was just an accident. I'm sure if Forge is there supervising, nothing bad will happen," Molly said confidently.

"We'll see what he wants us to do, then decide," Remy said.

They went down to the lower levels and found a machine that looked like a cross between a washing machine and a phone booth.

"It's a transporter," Forge explained.

"What do you want us to help with?" Remy asked.

"I was just thinking you could be test subjects. I tested it on plants, clothes and books so far. Everything seems-"

"No! We're not risking our lives for some crazy experiment!" Remy exploded.

"...I think I'm with him on this," Molly said slowly.

"All the hypothetical scenarios proved it was safe," Forge had a pleading look in his eyes.

"I don't care. I'm out of here," Remy started to walk away, but he got his legs caught up in some loose cords. The cords tangled around his legs. He flailed forward, then backward, finally falling into the machine.

ZZAZAPP!

He disappeared.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Molly yelled. "Where did he go? Why was the machine even on in the first place?"

"I thought you might agree so I left it on. I'm sorry. I'll work on getting him back," Forge started typing madly at his computer.

"It's going to be okay Molly. I'm sure he's fine," Kurt hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

ELSEWHERE:

Remy hovered above the floor for a few seconds, then fell right on his face. He struggled to untangle himself from the cords. "I'm gonna kill that little-huh?"  
Remy looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring at him from up above.

One face looked like Molly, one like Peter, the others were like Kurt and Kitty, but Kurt was an orange color instead of blue.

"Um...hi," Remy said.

"Hey. Who are you?" Kitty said, ever friendly.

Remy got to his feet. Judging by Kurts' fur color and the fact that they didn't know him,  
Remy guessed that the transporter was a success.

"I'm Remy. I'm from a different dimension. You're Kitty, Kurt, Peter and Molly, right?"

"That's right," Kurt said.

"How do we _know_ you're from a different demension?" Molly questioned.

"I'm not sure I can prove it, you're just going to have to trust me," Remy said.

Molly looked aggravated. Peter looked at her, "It will be alright, moya lyubov. He looks trustworthy."

"Fine," She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we'll take you to see the Professor," Kitty said. They walked down the hallway and into the Professors office.

"Professor? This is Remy. He's-" Kitty said.

"From a different dimension, yes, I know. I heard you talking," Xavier said.

Remy stifled a laugh. In this demension, The professor had hair. It was grey, but it was still a full head of hair.

Remy's laugh subsided when Charles Xavier stood up and walked towards him.  
The Professor could walk!

"You look rather surprised, is something wrong?" Xavier asked Remy.

"Uh...it's just...things are much different in my dimension," he explained.

"We'll do everything we can to make your stay here pleasant. Molly, Peter,  
why don't you show Remy to a room," Xavier said.

"Yes Professor," Molly said.

They took Remy to one of the empty rooms.

"Nice. I guess I'll just settle in then...um..." Remy turned around and his mouth almost fell open in shock.

Molly and Peter were looking awfully cozy as she held on to his arm, their hands clasped together.  
"You guys are together? Like..._together_?" Remy said.

"Yeah. We're going out. What's it to you?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

Remy sat down on the bed. "Uh, it's just, where I'm from things aren't like that. You guys have no romantic interest in each other. H-how did this happen?"

In his upset state, Remy couldn't help but wonder if this was a sign of things to come.  
"We hit it off when she came to the institute. We have a lot in common," Peter said. Remy noted that his English was much better here.

"Like what? I mean, sorry, but this all just strikes me as very weird," Remy said.

"We both like sketching, cooking, playing sports and we're both really quiet. We get along well together," Molly smiled at Peter. Remy couldn't help but stare at them. Not only because they didn't seem compatible as anything but friends, but seeing them together was a sight. Molly barely stood tall enough to reach Peters elbow.

"Please try and relax. If there's anything you need, let us know," Peter said.

"Sure, I'll do that," Remy forced a smile. When they finally left, Remy collapsed on the bed.

In this universe, Peter had the guts to be her boyfriend. It made Remy feel like a coward.

Remy put his face into a pillow and screamed in frustration.  
Now he was trapped here and didn't know when or if he'd get out.  
Great. Just great.

He screamed again.

"...Am I interrupting something?" Kitty asked as she phased through the floor.

"No. Just reflecting on how infuriating my life has become," Remy said calmly. He sat up.

He hadn't really noticed before, but Kitty looked chubbier. Her stomach in particular looked small but round.  
Remy raised his eyebrows, "Not to be rude, but are you...are you...?"

"Pregnant? Yeah," Kitty rubbed her stomach with a smile.

"You're 17 Remy yelped. The girl was supposed to be a genius!

"I know what you're thinking. Kurt and I eloped last year, we just didn't want to wait anymore.  
The baby was...a surprise," Kitty said, "I mean, at least we had the good sense to get married first-and I'm not 17 I'm 18 You have to remember you're in a different dimension now."

Remy shook his head in disbelief. No one was going to take his word for it when he got back-if he ever got back.

"Anyway, why did you come to see me?" He wondered. "I just wanted to know where you're from.  
We've never heard of you here," Kitty shrugged.

It hit Remy. In this universe he'd never joined the X-Men...or Magneto.  
Maybe here he was never even born.

"Uh...I'm not sure how I would explain it. I mean, the best I can tell you is that I'm from Louisiana and in my dimension,  
Kurt is blue, you two are _not_ together, and Molly and Peter definitely are not going out."

"Oh," Kitty said, "I guess it would be hard to explain. Sorry."

"It's okay," Remy said.

"I'd better go. It was nice talking to you," Kitty exited by opening the door and going through it instead of phasing. Remy guessed it was for the babys sake. "Congratulations on the baby!" Remy called out as an afterthought.

"Thank you!" Kitty yelled from down the hall.

Remy lay on the bed and relaxed.

Suddenly Remy felt himself falling. "Ahh! Not again!"

He fell only a couple of feet onto a wood floor.  
Remy got up and looked around. He was at the institute again, but again things looked different. The walls were a wine color and the paintings decorating the foyer were different.

"Can I help you?" A female voice asked.

Remy turned to see...

An overweight version of Jean?

Remy didn't think it was funny (He'd overcome a lot of rudeness since Molly became friends with Freddy.), but he did think it was a little odd.  
Despite this strange feeling, he took note that Jean was still beautiful even as a plus size instead of an average size.

"Uh, I'm looking for the person that runs this school. It's important," Remy said.

"Professor Xavier? He's in his office," Jean said. Remy followed her upstairs.  
"Are you looking for admission to the school?" Jean asked.

"No. It's about something else," Remy asked. Why explain it if he wasn't going to be here very long? Remy had decided that maybe a Professor Xavier from another dimension would know what to do.

Suddenly a version of Molly came out of one of the rooms. Remy let out a small gasp.  
Something about her was more breath taking then the original. It was like when she dressed up, but with this strong air of confidence surrounding her. Her hair was longer, bouncing on her shoulders as she walked, but there was another difference.

She was so thin!

This Molly was dressed in head-to-toe white, but she had a tiny waist and toothpick thin limbs. Remy realized this was more like Kitty's body shape.  
Everything here was so backward.

"Jean, here's your hairbrush back, thanks," Molly handed Jean back a green hairbrush.

"S-sure," Jean stammered.

Jean...stammered?

Remy wanted to shake his head in disbelief.

"Hello. You must be new. I'm Molly," Molly smiled at him.

"Uh, kind of. I'm Remy," Remy said. They shook hands.

"Nice meeting you," Molly walked off.

"She's very pretty, isn't she?" Jean said enviously.

Whoops. Remy felt like an idiot for drooling over this universes Molly so flagrantly.

"You're very pretty too. I'm sure your boyfriend thinks so," Remy said.

Jean laughed.

Remy felt horrified for a moment. If Jean and Scott weren't together in this dimension-in _all_ dimensions-Remy feared his head would explode.  
If any two people were meant to be together surpassing realities, it was those two.  
There was something very wrong about that if they weren't. The idea unsatisfied Remys sense of balance. He could deal with him and Molly not being an item in a different dimension, but Scott without Jean was just unacceptable.

"I like a guy, but I don't have a boyfriend," Jean smiled.

"What's his name?" Remy asked.

"Scott," Jean blushed.

"You think maybe he likes you back?" Remy asked. Why not give the star-crossed lovers a little push in the right direction?  
"Maybe. He's always talking to me and I heard around that he said he thought I was c-cute," Jean was glowing.

"Talk to him. You never know," Remy said.

They reached Xavier's office. Jean thanked Remy and he stepped inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy was a little relieve to find that this Xavier was bald and in a wheelchair. The last one had just been too much of a shock.

Remy summarized his situation and asked if there was any way the professor could help.  
"I'll make some calls and see what I can do. I'm sorry you had to end up in this situation Remy. It's very unfortunate," Xavier said.

"Accidents happen," Remy sighed.

Remy waited in the kitchen for the time being.

He was surprised to see Todd and Wanda walk through the kitchen door,  
but relieved to see that they looked like the originals.  
They were arguing about something.

"You don't know anything!" Todd shouted.

"You're stupid!" Wanda shouted back.

Remy watched, entertained.

"You're stupider!"

"We'll you're an idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Baby!"

"Geek!"

"Kiss me!"

"Always!"

Then Remy became disgusted and horrified at the sight of them making-out.  
He coughed. He coughed loud and hard. When they didn't hear him...or just ignored him...he decided to leave the room.

"Oh!" Remy collided with someone on his way out.

"Sorry," Molly smiled at him.

"Molly," Remy caught his breath.

It wasn't that she was thinner, she just seemed more outgoing. Plus her hair...her eyes...she just seemed to shine.

Remy quickly reminded himself that he wasn't going to be here long and that he liked _his_ Molly very much. This one was just...attractive and fun to look at. Like a sparkly rented car; Fun and shiny, but temporary.

She's just a rental. Don't get attached.

Her smile was nice.

She's _just_ a rental. Do _not_ get attached.

"You okay?" Molly looked concerned.

"Uh, I'm fine. Thanks. Just...you probably hear this all the time, but you're _very_ pretty," Remy blurted out.  
He felt like the nerd hanging around the head cheerleader. Why was she having this crazy effect on him?

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's a little embarrassing," Molly said.

Kurt-blue, fuzzy, but with five normal fingers-walked up to them.  
"Ready baby?" Kurt kissed Molly on the mouth.

Remy steadied himself against the wall. He much preferred the last universe now.

"Yeah. See you later Remy," Molly smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay?" Jean came up to Remy, "You look so pale. Come sit down."  
Jean led him to a chair.

"Thanks," Remy said. Jean left him after making sure he seemed okay.

The professor suddenly approached him.

"I talked to several experts and the conclusion was that your situation can only be reversed from your own dimension bringing you back."

"So it's a one way ticket deal. It figures," Remy said.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you wish Remy," Xavier said.

"I don't really have a choice. Thank you," Remy said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy went to bed that night, but as soon as that happened, he went into another dimension.

The ground was warm. He was outside the mansion this time...but the mansion was no longer there.

Insead there was a huge castle with a gaint M shape as it's main tower.  
Remy looked around to see mutants of all shapes and sizes walking about freely. There didn't seem to be a human in sight.

"You there! Do you have your papers?" A guard in a mask ran up to Remy.

This wasn't going end well.

"Sorry," Remy ran for it, but he was blocked by at least five more guards on either side of him.

Before he knew it he was dragged into the castle before a throne.  
On that throne was an all too familiar face.

Magneto.

"You don't have your papers," Magneto said, "So you're not registered."

"No, unfortunately," REM said. He wished to go to another dimension now.  
Anywhere would be better then this. _Anywhere_.

"Take him to the dungeon for now," Magneto ordered.

Remy was dragged to the dungeon. He figured it didn't matter since he would disappear soon any way. He hoped.  
In the last dimension he'd stayed almost a whole day, so the time was getting longer.  
Was that good or bad?

Remy was roughly thrown into the dungeon. He noticed-thankfully-all the other cells were empty. Remy couldn't bear it if he were to leave people locked up with no hope of escaping.

Then again, why shouldn't he escape himself?

He looked for cameras. There were none. One guard.  
Remy charged up the lock and it fizzed out of existence.  
Knocked out the guard. Ran up the stairs and out a back entrance.

"EVERYONE!" Remy saw a man shouting, "Listen to me! You don't have to live like this. Stand up and fight! Mutants shouldn't have to live in a dictatorship! Fight!"

A couple people sided with the man, but most ignored him. It was enough because then more mutants rallied. It was a siege on the castle.  
In the middle of things Remy disappeared to another dimension. He hoped it would all work out.  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

In this dimension it was raining hard. Remy was outside the mansion gates.  
He wondered if possibly he had made it back, but he was very doubtful.

WHAM!

A shorter person ran right into him. He caught them by the shoulders.  
They looked up at him. It was Molly again.

She was wet even though she was wearing a black raincoat and she looked like she had been crying.

"Cherie? You okay?"

"N-no. Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Remy. I don't want anything. I just want to know if you're okay.  
Looks like you've been through something," Remy tried his best not to startle her.

"I got attacked by the Friends of Humanity. They almost kicked the crap out of me, but I showed them. I was gonna see if this mutant school would let me hide for a bit. They're probably right behind me. You'd think turning into a grizzly bear and a tiger would teach them, but they're determined," Molly said.

"Come on, let's see if they'll let us in," Remy said.

Remy pressed the intercom.

"Hello?" A voice crackled over it.

"Can we come in? We're under attack out here and it's raining.  
We just need a safe place to stay," Remy asked.

The doors opened.

"That was easy," Molly murmured.

They went inside and a version of Beast was at the door with towels and blankets.  
They thanked him and sat in the kitchen. Molly and Remy introduced themselves to each other and Beast.

"What we're you doing outside in the rain?" Molly asked.

"It's a long story," Remy said, "You're...uh...not living on the streets are you?"

"Have been for a while now. Same story of lots of other mutants out there. My family didn't understand, so I left. Came to New York. Had a job, then lost it, now I move around a lot."

"I'm sure this school could help you. Ever think about enrolling?" Remy asked.

"Uh, I didn't even know it was here until I ran into it on the chase. I guess they keep it quiet. I mean, it said something about being a mutant school on the plaque outside,  
so I figured they'd let a street rat like me in," Molly smiled.

"How old are you?" Remy asked. It hurt him to think of anyone out on the street, but Molly...?  
It wasn't right. She needed a home.

"I'm 18," Molly said quietly.

"That's too young to worry about mutant haters and living in an alley. Live here.  
This will be your family. They'll take care of you," Remy smiled, "Trust me, I've been there. This place is paradise compared to the streets."

"I'll give it a shot. Can't be worse then what's out there," Molly said.

"I'm glad," Remy said, "A pretty girl like you should have a future."

Remy went into the bathroom. He'd just shut the door when...

*BLIP!*

"AHHH!" Remy fell onto the floor in a heap.

"REMY!" Molly screeched. She was a sobbing, snot nosed, hysterical mess. Remy didn't understand half of what she was saying. Something about she thought he was dead, broken computers and...cupcakes?

No wait, cut wires and cylinder breaks.

"It's o-kay...I'm here cherie...I made it back," Remy said in soft soothing tones like he was talking to a child. "D-don't scare me like that!" Molly said, crying less. "It was an accident. I'm really okay now. Everything's fine," Remy said.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just so worried and scared," Molly said, "You just...you vanished."

"I'm not planning on vanishing again, but we need to go upstairs. I've got some stories to tell everyone," Remy took her hand and led Molly to the elevator. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I was fat?" Jean was enraged, "How could I be fat?"

"Yes, because being fat is worse then death," Molly rolled her eyes.  
Remy was in the middle of telling everyone about his adventures.  
He put a hand to Mollys waist, eyeing up her curvacious yet chubby body in the most obvious way.  
"Ignore her. I know I like a girl some meat on her bones," Remy whispered in Mollys ear. Mollys ears turned red as she scooted over a little on the couch. Remy wanted to spend as much time with her as possible now.  
He had only been gone a few hours in their dimension, but to him it felt like days.  
"Anyway," Molly said, "If Jean was overweight, what did that make me?"

"You were like this weird psudo-Jean. You looked like you, but you had Kittys body, and you acted more like Jean then yourself. Jean acted more like you. It was really strange," Remy said.  
He was debating telling them of the universe where Kurt was orange and going to be the father of Kittys child. Remy wasn't quite sure if they would believe it or not.

"What about us?" Kurt asked of himself and Kitty.  
"Not much difference. Kurt had five fingers and was, uh, going out with someone in this room," Remy said.

"You have to give us more details then that," Scott prodded.

This was killing Remy.  
"Molly," Remy sighed, "Kurt was going out with Molly."

"That...I don't have words for that," Molly looked pale.

"You were surprisingly popular with the boys in a couple dimensions," Remy said.  
Since he hadn't told them about the first universe, he had not spilled the beans about Molly and Peter.

"Really now? Who else was being a victim to my feminine charms?" Molly was now less embarrassed and intrigued. Remy liked this. "I wasn't sure how to tell you all,  
but the first dimension I went to was really crazy. Molly and Peter were going out,"  
Remy said. Everyone looked a little surprised. "Kurt and Kitty were married,"

A collective gasp went through the room.

"...And Kitty was pregnant,"

Another gasp.

"Then there was the face that the professor had hair."  
Everyone laughed. Remy couldn't blame them. "He was also walking."  
Everyone fell silent again.

"Woah," Kitty said, "You should have told us about that first.  
We would have understood."

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me," Remy said.

"You were gone for so long, we would have believed anything you said. We've been through too much crazy stuff _not_ to believe you," Molly carefully hugged him. Not for too long since everyone was in the room with them.

"Well that's really all I have to tell. I didn't stay in the other two universes long enough to really meet anyone on a one on one basis. Although we need to keep a close eye on Magneto.  
I got a glimpse of what Bayville would be like if his plan succeeded and it wasn't pretty," Remy said. He figured Molly wouldn't want to know that in another universe she was being hunted down.

"Obviously," Scott said, "It's almost dinner time. I guess we're ordering pizza. Anyone want any specific toppings?"

Everyone shouted out something different, leaving the room in a small throng as they talked about everything Remy had said. Molly, Remy and Peter stayed behind.  
"I can't believe _we_ were going out. That's pretty weird.-I mean, you're nice Peter," Molly stood up and came up next to him. He towered over her like a tree, "But I couldn't see _this_ working," She measured upwards, her reach not even coming up to his shoulder. "I agree," Peter said, "No offense, but I do like ze taller girls."

"None taken," Molly giggled. She went back to Remy and squeezed his hand.  
"I'm really happy you made it back in one piece. Don't scare me like that again,"  
Molly stared into his eyes. She left the room without another word.

Remy looked at Peter after making sure Molly was out of earshot. "Okay, you have to level with me. You have never liked Molly?  
You won't ever have any romantic feelings for her? I'm not going to walk into the foyer some night and see you trying to sketch her by moonlight or something?"

"I would not like her in zat way," Peter smiled, "It iz possible that I have my own romantic feelings for some other nice young lady."

"Really?" Remy was surprised, "Who?"

"You have your secrets, so I shall have mine," Peter smiled as he left the room.

"Oh he is _not_ getting off that easy," Remy ran after him. 


End file.
